We're Gonna Get Married!
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Aw, COME ON! We were only five years old! We didn't know any better!" 10/11.0 one-shot. Slight 1/362.


**Hello, me hearties. Here's another 10/11.0 one-shot. I wouldn't say it's one of my best works (cough GALACSIA cough), but it is something to relieve the boredom. Well, here we go.**

* * *

><p>It was just another regular day at the Roberts household. Eva, Kade, Nigel, and Rachel (who were there for a visit) were in a 2 on 2 game in Mario Party 5, which pitted Nigel and Rachel against Eva and Kade. After a few minutes of playing, Kade and Eva came out victorious.<p>

"Aw! What?" Nigel exclaimed.

"WOOHOO!" Eva and Kade screamed as they hopped off the couch and did a little victory dance.

"High five!" Eva exclaimed as the two high fived.

"Up high!"

"Down low!"

"'round the side!"

"And back again!"

"Now outside in the front yard!" Kade said as the two ran out to the front yard and high fived.

"Now over in the back yard!" Eva said as she ran over to the back yard, while Kade, in his overweight body, struggled to keep up. He finally reached the back yard and high fived Eva once more. "Okay, back inside!" Eva said as she ran back in to the living room. They had to wait a while before Kade came walking in, panting and gasping for air.

"Made it." He panted as he high fived Eva weakly.

"Ooookay. Aside from the fact that Kade seriously needs to work out, the two of us make the perfect, unbeatable team!"

"And you thought I was too cocky." Nigel said to Rachel.

"Well, we are." Eva replied. "The two of us totally kicked Dimentia's butt during the invasion!"

"It's true!" Kade followed.

Just then, Mr. Roberts came in. "Hey, what's all the commotion?"

"We totally kick butt!" Eva replied, wrapping and arm around Kade. "Tell him, Nigel!"

"Yep. They kick butt alright. Careful, Uncle Eric. Those two might run off and get married!" Nigel smirked.

The two blushed and Eva went over to smack Nigel. "Oh, shut up about that! I only like him as a friend! A really sweet friend!"

"I don't know." Rachel replied. "Normally, when a boy's best friend is a girl, they end up falling in love!"

"Well, I don't like him that way, okay?"

"I don't know, Eva." Eric replied. "I remember when you two were younger and you two kept saying you were gonna get married!"

The two blushed even harder, while Nigel and Rachel smirked. "You did?" Nigel asked.

"N-No! I don't know what he's talking about!" Eva stuttered.

"It's true! I think I still have a tape of it!"

"SHOW US THE TAPE!" Nigel and Rachel shouted in unison.

"I should have it somewhere around here." Mr. Roberts said as he searched a drawer below the TV. "Ah, here it is!"

"Dad, no!"

"What's wrong, Eva? Something you don't want us to see?" Nigel smirked.

"Uh…" she tried to say something back, but was too late as her father already started playing the tape, which showed a five-year-old Eva and Kade.

"_Hi, everybody! I'm Eva Roberts!"_

"_And I'm Kade Jackson!"_

"_He's my BEEEST friend!"_

"_Yeah! We love each other!"_

"_Yeah! And we're gonna get married!"_

"_Yeah! MARRIED!"_

"_YAY!" _With that, the two embraced each other in hugs.

Once the clip ended, Eva and Kade were blushing like crazy. Nigel and Rachel just burst into laughter. "'We're gonna get married!'" Nigel mocked.

"So, when's the wedding?" Rachel asked, sarcastically.

"Aw, COME ON!" Eva shot back. "We were only five years old! We didn't know any better! Right, Kade?"

"Uhhh, yeah, right!"

"Whatever you say, you two!" Nigel said, finishing his laughter.

"If you think it's so funny, why don't you two invite us to YOUR wedding?" she smirked.

"Eva, it doesn't work with us! Rachel and I are already going out!"

"Yeah. You think I kissed him at the victory party for the heck of it?"

"If you ask me, you two make the perfect pair." Eric said to Eva and Kade.

Eva sighed. "You know, Dad, sometimes you can be totally embarrassing."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all, I guess. I got this idea from that one scene in Shredderman and thought it'd be perfect here. So, what did you think? I was actually bored, so I wrote this. Well, later.<strong>


End file.
